


Johnrock

by CJLF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJLF/pseuds/CJLF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock investigates a battle of the bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnrock

Ring Ring. Ring Ring. John’s cell was buzzing so loud it woke all of Baker street. It was barely 7 o'clock in the morning. “Who in the bloody hell is calling this early? Hello, John Watson. You have 5 seconds to give me one good reason not to hang up on you for waking me up. Oh...ok, we will be right over. Sherlock come on. Get your arse out of bed.” “John, do you realize what time it is?” “We have a case.” “A case? Oh. Awesome.” They arrived at the scene and Sherlock scanned it for Lestrade. He was on stage interrogating one of the bands. Sherlock flaunted down the aisle towards the stage acting as pompous as ever. “Hello inspector, what seems to be the trouble?” “About an hour ago, the lead singer for Death Weasel was bludgeoned to death with a guitar. We asked around but nobody knows who owns it. We are running the registration but the event wants us to finish this quickly so they can get on to the battle of the bands.” “So you wish for me to deduce the owner of the guitar? Well the best way to catch your prey is to trap it in its natural habitat. You want to catch a musician? Watch them play.” So, that is how Sherlock and John wound up signing up for the battle of the bands. Sherlock watched intently at the bands practicing, all the while John asking if they should be as well. With the lights in the way though, Sherlock only caught glimpses of their playing. However, he was sure he had narrowed down the suspects. When it came time for the battle of the bands, Johnrock was up last. Sherlock watched backstage as the other bands competed. By the time it was their turn, he was sure that only one person could be the culprit. However, it was too late. He and John were being dragged onstage and the killer was making his way into the crowd. “John, follow my lead.”

At 221B baker street,  
There’s Sherlock and his doc  
If there’s a mystery to beat,  
they’re always on the clock.

‘Cause they’re JOHNROCK  
dundundunddun JOHNROCK  
dundunddundun JOHNROCK

With Sherlock in his funny hat,  
and John with his stupid hair,  
despite all the bickering,  
they do make a decent pair.

‘Cause they’re JOHNROCK  
dundundunddun JOHNROCK  
dundunddundun JOHNROCK

‘Cause they’re JOHNROCK  
dundundunddun JOHNROCK  
dundunddundun JOHNROCK

Whether Sherlock’s focused  
on John or cases,  
they’re always going  
to amazing places.

‘Cause they’re JOHNROCK  
dundundunddun JOHNROCK  
dundunddundun JOHNROCK

Sherlock may say  
he doesnt have any friends,  
but he has found  
a partner for life.

‘Cause they’re JOHNROCK  
dundundunddun JOHNROCK  
dundunddundun JOHNROCK

When they got to the last verse, Sherlock jumped into the crowd and began crowd surfing. He tackled the killer and motioned Lestrade to get the cuffs. To celebrate, Sherlock gave John a french kiss which would put Gene Simmons’ tongue work to shame.


End file.
